Mating SeasonxReader Insert
by Butterly Koi
Summary: The turtles are *ahem* in heat. So you need to avoid them for about two weeks. But what happens when one of them finds you? Which of the four? You can choose for yourself!
1. The heads up!

**Prologue**

You and Mikey were racing each other on Super Mario Kart. He was in the lead with you on his tail. Luckily, the next item box you ran into had a shell. You used it and it hit Mikey's player and you ended up winning! "Whoo!" You cheered, throwing your arms in the air. "Nooooo!" Mikey dramatically groaned. "Best 25 out of 30!" He challenged. "Actually, I think I'm going to take a quick break." You said placing the controller down and rising up from the couch. In the kitchen, as you were pouring a cup of (favorite drink), you heard, "(Y/N)?" You turned your head to see that it was Splinter. "Yes Sensei?" You asked. "If you have a couple of minutes, I would like to talk to you about something." He said. "Okay, be there in a second." You replied.

After chugging your drink, you stood outside his door. You were a little nervous. "Am I in trouble?" You thought. You knocked on the door. "Enter." You walked in and sat in front of him. "What's wrong?" You asked. "I wanted to inform you that in a few days, my sons will enter mating season." He said. You were silent for a couple of seconds until you replied with an, "Oh." While you felt your face slightly heat up. "They will remain in mating season for about two weeks, during that time, I ask you to stay away from the lair because they can become a bit unpredictable; also, I know one of my sons is particularly fond of you." Your face grew much hotter as you knew who he was talking about. "Alright." You said as you nodded your head. "About two weeks?" "Yes, I'll contact you when it's safe for you to come back, until then, be careful." "Yes Sensei, thank you." You stood up, bowed slightly and left the room. You pulled out your T-phone and contacted April. "Hey April, is it cool if I stay at your place for a couple of weeks?" You asked. "Oh, is it mating season?" She asked in a slightly concerned voice. "In a few days, and I thought, you know, safety in numbers" You replied. "Alright, pack your things, I'll be here." "Thanks April, see you in a bit!" You hung up and started to pack up your things for your two week sleepover. Hoping the mating season will go by quickly with no trouble, but boy were you wrong!


	2. Leonardo

_**Leo**_

It's been five days since the turtles went into heat. You and April never left the apartment after dark and made sure the windows and doors were locked. You ignored all calls you got from the turtles, unless it was Splinter.

One night April was over at Casey's house working on a school project, and she decided to stay there for the night. You did your usual night routine and went to bed.

Around 4:00 am, you awoke to get some water from the bathroom. As you were drinking, you heard someone walking down the hallway. Your heart jumped. You knew how to defend yourself so you weren't completely worried, but who was it? You stood still as you heard the intruder stop in front of the bathroom. Suddenly the door busted open and you leapt back in shock. "There you are sweet pea." He said as he walked towards you. '_Oh my god, is that…' _"L-Leo, wha-." "Hush my little orchid." Leo cooed as he pushed you against the wall. "Just relax and enjoy it." "Leo! Sto-!" You were cut off by Leo pressing his lips against yours.

You began to struggle. You didn't want to hurt him, but you were going to. You yanked your head away but Leo began to leave a trail of kisses from your neck, down to your collarbone. "How did you get in?" You asked still struggling. "I have my ways." He chuckled. He gave your neck a nip. You gasped. "Leo, stop, I'm not enjoying this!" "Don't lie; I've seen the way you look at me." He said. "What?" You questioned. "I know you like me." He purred. You blushed greatly. He was right, you did like him, but you liked the cool, calm leader he is; not the aroused Casanova he has turned into. You've had enough; you kicked up your legs, and pushed him away, so hard he tripped in fell into the bathtub. You ran out of the bathroom, out of the house, down a couple of blocks and into an alley, where you hid behind a dumpster. When you were certain you were not being followed, you sat down to catch your breath.

'_Why is he here? Where can I go?' _Your mind thought. It was too far to walk to Casey's house, and it was too dangerous to go back to the apartment. You decided you were going to wait it out. Before you knew it, the sun rose. The boys would be back under ground by this time so you went back to the apartment. As you approached the door, you saw the window where Leo snuck in; the window where the locks weren't as strong and they broke. You quickly fixed the window so that it was impossible to open until April could get a new window.

**5 more days later**

"Great news (Y/N), Splinter called and said the boys are back to normal!" April said. "That's a relief." You sighed. You were excited to hang out with them again, but you were concerned about Leo, does he remember the night?

You entered the lair; you didn't find anybody so you checked the dojo. You saw Leo meditating, but it looked like he was struggling to relax, like something was on his mind. "Leo?" You said as you stepped inside. Leo was jerked back to reality; he saw and immediately hung his head. You walked over and sat in front of him. "Are you okay?" You asked. Leo looked up. He tried to make eye contact but he couldn't. His face burned with shame. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I never wanted for this to happen." You placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, I knew you weren't yourself. I'm sorry for kicking you." "When you have a shell, it doesn't hurt as much." Leo chuckled. You giggled. After a few moments of silence, you decided to go for it. "You know…" You started. Leo looked at you. "You were right that night." "About what?" He asked. "That I liked you." Leo's eyes grew wide. You quickly held up your hands. "But if you don't feel the same that's completely fine, I would never want to hurt you or your family, I was just-." You were cut off when Leo leaned in and kissed you. You were in shock for a few seconds until you began to kiss back. After a few moments Leo pulled back, his eyes flooded with relief. "I like you too." He said. You smiled and then Leo said, "You know Space Heroes will be on soon, want to watch it together?" "That sounds great." You said. You both watched Space Heroes while you cuddled each other. (And it was really cute. X3)


	3. Donatello

**Donatello**

It's been seven days so far, about one more week to go. You and April shared a bedroom for extra protection and if you guys had to be out at night, you would call a taxi.

Tonight was a report card pickup, so you guys called a taxi to take you to and from the school. You guys didn't worry since the school would be lit with tons of people so there would be no way the boys could get inside without being spotted.

You both walked inside and up to a table where the cards were being handed out. "April O'Neil." April said. The teacher flipped through the stack of cards until she pulled one out and handed it to April. "(Y/N)" You said. She flipped through the cards until she got to the last one, and then she flipped through them again. "I don't seem to have it." She explained. "Oh, do you know where it could be?" You asked. "It must be in my room on my desk. I thought I grabbed them all, I'm sorry." She apologized. "That's fine; I'll just go get it." You said. "My room is open, you can just go inside." She said. "Okay, be right back April." "Alright." April said.

You walked out of the room into the hall to find the lights were off. But you just shrugged; you knew where you were going anyway. You walked to the end of the hall and entered the dark classroom. You didn't bother turning the lights on, the streetlights outside gave a decent amount of light, besides you knew this class all too well. You walked over to the teachers' desk, and you didn't see your card. As you checked below the desk, "You looking for this?"

You gasped and stood straight up. You knew that voice. "Donnie?" You asked quietly. From the dimness of the room, you could see Donnie holding up your report card. "I-I need that." You said. "What? Me?" Donnie chuckled. You blushed. "No! My report card!" You said sternly. "Why do you want this, when you could have something better?" He purred. You began to back away, hoping you'll be able to reach the door and make a run for it. But you ended up walking back into a trash can, losing your balance and falling flat on your back! '_NO! WHY!?' _Your mind screamed. In a split second, Donnie went from standing too planted between your legs. You yelped as he gripped your wrists and held them down above your head. "Where are you going? We haven't gotten to the best part yet." He teasingly said. Then he roughly kissed your lips. You tried to squirm from his grip, trying to push him away with your legs in the process. Donnie pulled back and smirked. "Struggle as much as you like, it only turns me on more." "Donnie, please let me go, I don't want this!" You pleaded. He leaned close to your ear, his steaming breath sending unpleasant shivers down your spine. "No need to hide your feelings (Y/N), I know you're attracted to me." Yes you were attracted to the shy, inventive genius he is; not the thirsty beast he transformed into. "No!" You yelled, pulling your leg all the way back and kicking him in the chest so hard he fell back off of you. You scrambled to your feet, snatched your report card and bolted out of the classroom, down the hall, back into the safety of the lit, crowded room you were in before.

The teacher at the table saw you and looked concerned. "(Y/n) are you alright? You're pale." As you were catching your breath, you said, "Oh, *pant* a *pant* a giant spider was crawling up my leg and I freaked out." April saw you and had the same concerned expression. "I'm alright; I was just startled; anyway I found my report card, so let's go." You both rode the taxi home. There you told April what really happened. You guys ended up sleeping in shifts the next few nights.

**4 more days later**

Your T-phone rang, it was Splinter. "Hello?" "Greetings (Y/N), I'm calling to tell you my sons are back to normal." "That's great! Can I come over tonight?" "You may." "Awesome! See you then!" You hung up and flopped down on the couch. You let out a big sigh of relief. You were thrilled to get see them again, but you couldn't get that night out of your head. Does Donnie remember?

You entered the lair to see Mikey playing video games and saw Leo and Raph arguing about something. They didn't even notice you walk by to Donnie's room. Donnie's door was cracked open so you peeked inside. Donnie was sitting on the edge on of his bed, his head in his hands, sighing deeply. You knocked on the door, startling him. "Donnie, may I come in?" You asked. "You may." He answered dully. You walked in, shutting the door behind you and sat beside him.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" You asked even though you knew the answer. Keeping his head down, he sighed. "I'm so, so sorry (Y/N), I couldn't control myself, it just, I just-." He fumbled on his words. You placed your hand on his arm. "Hey, easy." You soothingly said. "It's okay, I forgive you, you couldn't help it." Donnie glanced at you and smiled. "I probably said some pretty stupid things." He chuckled. You rubbed the back of your neck. "Maybe." You said "but, you were right about one thing." He gave you a puzzled look. "About what?" he asked. "That I liked you." You answered. Donnie's face grew red and his eyes widened. You began to panic inside. _'Oh man why did I say that I shouldn't have said that what is he going to say?'_ Your thoughts raced and heart pounded until you heard, "I like you too." Now it was your turn to have a red face. "S-Seriously?" you asked. "Seriously." "More than April?" "Probably twice as much." He shyly said.

You were stunned at his confession, you didn't even notice that you leaned in and kissed his cheek. After you realized what you did, "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-." But were cut off when Donnie sealed your lips with his and you kissed back almost immediately. After you minute he pulled back, you both gazed happily into each other's eyes. "Today I was going to work on the Shellraiser, do you want to help?" He asked. "That sounds great." So for the next few hours you guys worked on the Shellraiser. (With a few kissing breaks in between. X3)


	4. Raphael

**Raph**

About six days in; you and April were constantly on your toes; you guys would jump at every bump in the night. You both stopped answering your phones, but during the first day, you weren't thinking and answered a call from Raph, let's just say he said some pretty… dirty things.

You and April were at a park; doing a school scavenger hunt of finding recyclable items on a list you were given. The first people to find all the items on the list won $50 gift cards each! You and April were on a roll. "Okay," April began. "Five plastic bottles?" "Check!" You said. "Five cans of soda?" "Check!" "Part of a rubber tire?" "Check!" "And 5 glass bottles, any color?" April finished. "Uncheck, we only found four." You concluded. "Man, and the garbage truck comes by tomorrow! Maybe we have time?" April questioned. "I don't think so, look." You said pointing at the sun, which was almost set. "We have to go back to the apartment." "Alright." April sighed. You both ran back home.

**Around 10:00 pm**

"(Y/N)? Do me a favor and check to make sure the bathroom window is secure?" April asked. "Okay!" You said. You went into the bathroom, and the window was locked, but outside, you saw a guy pass by and throw a green glass bottle into the open dumpster. You gasped. _"That's it! The last bottle!" _Your mind cried. For a moment you hesitated. It wasn't safe to go outside due to the risk but the garbage truck would come way before you would wake up. You decided to go for it. In your pajama pants and top, you quietly slipped outside, and went into the alley up to the dumpster. You saw the bottle and smiled triumphantly as you took it. As you turned back to run out of the alley, you saw Raph standing a few feet away. You gasped and backed up. "What's wrong babe?" He asked. "W-what do you want Raph?" You tried to say as steady as possible. "What do I want?" He asked as he stepped closer, "I want **you**." Before you could protest, he slammed you against the apartment wall and kissed you harshly.

You tried to push him away but he ended up taking both of your wrists into one hand and held them above your head as he continued to devour your lips. He pulled back and smirked. "Raph, stop it, this isn't you." You begged breathlessly. "I'm pretty sure I am me." He chuckled. He began to run his free hand up and down your body as you continued to fight the grip on your wrists. He purred as he began to kiss down your neck. _"Geez, what's happened to him?! He's turned into a lustful creep!"_ Your thoughts screamed. You gasped in surprise as he began to nip you neck. "Quit it!" You almost yelled. But he continued. A few moments later, "You know, I always get jealous when I see you hanging out with my brothers." He said. You just glanced at him. "Sometimes I just want to lock you away so no one can take you from me." Your eyes widened in surprise. "So I can have you all to myself." He purred. Suddenly he stuck his thumb into the waistline of your pj pants and began to pull them down. Before you could even react, he suddenly jolted and fell to the ground. "April!" You cried. April snatched your hand, you quickly grabbed the bottle and you both ran back into the building.

April locked the door behind. "What were you thinking!?" She scolded. "I got the bottle." You said. "You were lucky I heard you outside." April said firmly. "What did you do to him?" You asked. "Pressure point technique." April said. "I didn't know you learned that." "I didn't, that was a case of sheer luck."

**5 more days later**

"(Y/N), mating season is over, we can go see them tonight!" April cheered. "That's great!" You replied. You couldn't wait to see them again, well, all except for Raph, but you need to talk to him sooner or later.

As you entered the lair, you saw Mikey sitting on the couch reading a comic book. "Hey Mikey!" "Wassup (Y/N)? Long time no see!" "Where are the others?" You asked. "Leo is meditating in his room, Donnie is working on the Shellraiser and Raph is in the Dojo. "Kay thanks!" You said as you headed into the dojo. As you entered, you saw Raph doing pushups with Spike in front of him. "I don't know Spike." You heard him say. "She probably hates my guts, geez why do animals even have mating seasons?"

"Raph?" You called out. "(Y/N!)" He said as he immediately stood up. "Uh, how ya been?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck. "So far so good, you?" You replied. "Same as usual." He said. You nodded in response. You both darted your eyes around the room for a few moments, "I'm sorry." Raph sighed. You smiled. "It's okay, you weren't yourself." You assured. Raph smiled slightly. It was silent for a few more moments but then you said, "About that night," You began as Raph looked nervous. "You said you were jealous when I hung out with your brothers, because you were afraid that they would take me from you." Raph's cheeks turned red and smiled awkwardly. "Oh, did I?" "And I just want to say that you don't have to be jealous." Raph looked at your perplexingly. "Your brothers are awesome but you don't have to worry that they will take me from you because, I… really like you." You confessed with your head down, cringing at what you just said. _"What is he going to say?" _You felt his hand under your chin, and he tilted your head up and he kissed your lips. After a second, he pulled back, "I like you too." He said with a smile. You blushed and smiled as he kissed you again. It started slow but then it began to progress as you laid your hands on his chest and his hands lay on your shoulders. Before it could go any further, "Hey you two, what do you want on your pizza?" Mikey suddenly came in and stopped short when he saw you two somewhat making out. After a moment of staring and awkward silence, "Leo, Donnie, you guys owe me ten bucks! Raph _**does **_have the hot's for (Y/N)!" Mikey called out laughing as he ran out of the dojo. "MIKEY!" Raph yelled running after him. You laughed. "Good to have you back Raph." You said to yourself. You scooped up Spike as you went into the living room to watch what was happening.


	5. Michelangelo

**Mikey**

4 days in and so far so good. You and April stopped ordering pizza in fear that it might draw the guys. You always grew ridged and tense whenever you heard the pizza delivery scooter zoom by outside at night.

One early evening, when the sun was almost set, you, April and Casey were on the apartment rooftop; chilling, listening to Casey's boom box and chatting about school and life. Then April said, "We better go inside, the boys will be out on night patrol by now." "Don't sweat it," Casey assured. "You guys have me to protect you." But just then you guy's heard a large crash. You and April yelped as you both ran onto the fire escape and into the window's apartment with Casey close behind. As you two were catching your breath, Casey looked out another window. "It's fine," He said. "A stupid kid swung his bat onto the dumpster." "I don't know if I can last two weeks. I feel like I have been taken hostage." You said a bit anxiously. "Just be glad that it's _only _two weeks." April pointed out. You simply nodded in reply.

About an hour later, when it was dark outside, Casey said that he needed to head home soon. As April playfully begged for him to stay a little longer, you realized that Casey's boom box was still on the rooftop. You decided to go grab it. Without them noticing, you climbed onto the fire escape and up to the rooftop. You spotted the boom box and walked over to get it. About halfway across you were suddenly grabbed, you attempted to scream but a hand covered your mouth and you were slammed onto the roof. You stared in horror as you realized it was Mikey and he was planted between your legs.

"I've found you my pretty kitten." He whispered. A shiver shot down your spine, this couldn't be Mikey, this was so out of character for him. You yanked his hand off of your mouth. "Mikey, what are you doing?" You asked nervously. "I think it's obvious what I'm doing." He chuckled. He suddenly slammed his lips against yours as you grunted in surprise. You managed to push him away from your face, but he began to slide his hand under your shirt. "Mikey!" You yelped. "Enough dilly dallying, let's get to the good part." He purred seductively and leaned in closer to your ear. "And make sure this perfect kitten is mine and mine only." "I-I'm nobody's propertyYYYY!" You squeaked loudly as his hand slid farther up your shirt. "Gahh! Let me go!" You yelled. Mikey placed his other hand back onto your mouth. "If you're loud it won't be as good." He pouted. Just before you were about to attempt to hit him, a hockey stick came out of nowhere and hit Mikey, and he fell back. Casey yanked you off the ground and you both ran onto the fire escape and jumped through the window back into the apartment.

"Are you crazy!?" April scolded. "I just went to grab the boom box!" You protested. You sighed and leaned against the wall. "I'm sorry." You grumbled. "Do you think he is still up there?" April asked. "I'm not sure, but I think it's best if I stay here for the night." Casey said. "Alright, you can crash on the couch." April said. _"Geez, it's like we really are held hostage." _You thought. _"Two more weeks at least."_

**7 days later**

You plopped down on the couch and sighed with relief; Splinter just called and told you that the boys were back to normal. You asked if you could come over that night and he said it was fine. "I can finally start eating pizza again." You said happily to yourself. But thinking of pizza made you think of Mikey, but you told yourself that it's going to be fine as you got up from the couch to get ready to visit them.

You strolled into the lair to find Mikey on the couch playing Super Mario Kart, but his player didn't seem to make any attempt to win. You walked up behind the couch without Mikey noticing. You saw the controller in Mikey's hands but his fingers stood still, after a few seconds, Mikey sighed and then paused the game. "I can't believe I blew my chances of getting together with (Y/N)." He groaned to himself. You froze and blushed. _"Getting…together…with me?" _You thought. "If only she knew how sorry I am." He sighed. "I forgive you." You spoke up. Mikey jumped and screamed some-what of a manly scream as you climbed over the couch and sat next to him. "H-h-how long have you been behind me?" Mikey stuttered. "A few moments." You answered. "How much did you hear?" He asked. "I heard you talking about you blowing your chances of getting together with me." You said with a small smile. Mikey turned red and when he tried to speak only gibberish came out. You smiled at his reaction and then you leaned in and kissed him on his cheek. Mikey fell silent. You pulled back only to have his lips capture yours in a sweet kiss. After a few moments you both pulled back. "Does this mean we're going out now?" Mikey asked with his signature big happy eyes. "Yep!" You answered. Mikey threw his arms around you in a hug; but it wasn't one of his crushing, can't breathe hugs, it was tight but it was more gentle than anything and you hugged back.

For the next hour you both cuddled until you fell asleep in each other's arms. (D'awww. *Snaps picture* X3)


End file.
